


Trusting to Comfort

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Lena has been hurt by other people's secrets.  After one of the worst days in Natasha's life she comes to Lena and reveals her secrets to her.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Trusting to Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Lena Luthor returned home alone. It had been a hard day at L-Corp. She had so much work she had to do and hadn’t had a moment to herself. She’d even been forced to cancel lunch with Kara and Nia. 

She took off her coat and hung it up and then slipped out of her heels. Lena turned and headed into the kitchen, hoping something was edible in the fridge. Lena stopped when she saw the bottle of wine sitting on the counter.

Her heart beat faster as she whipped around, to find a smiling Natasha Romanoff. Lena’s own mouth turned up in a smile as she embraced Natasha.

“Natasha, you should have told me you were back,” Lena said, placing a kiss on Natasha’s lips.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Lena didn’t know much about Natasha, not even if that was her real name. She could find no record of her ever existing, but Supergirl had reassured Lena that Natasha was one of the good guys. Lena suspected that she was an alien. It made sense with how Natasha didn’t know about things like Big Belly Burger or hadn’t heard of Kaznia.

“Well it’s a wonderful surprise. I’ll call for delivery. Are you hungry for something in specific?” Lena asked as she pulled out her phone.

“Italian,” Natasha said.

Lena placed an order for them as Natasha opened the bottle of wine and poured a pair of glasses. She took them to the living room, setting them on the coffee table before sitting on the couch. Lena joined her a few moments later.

Natasha reached out and took Lena’s hand. “I know that I haven’t always been open with you.”

Lena ran her thumb along Natasha’s calloused, skillful, graceful hands. It hurt being kept in the dark, she’d experienced so much hurt and betrayal in the past. Natasha had at least been honest about what she couldn’t reveal. 

“It hurts a little. I’ve tried looking for you and I can’t find any trace of your existence.”

“I know.” Natasha paused and took a deep breath. “I’m not from your world.”

“You’re an alien?”

“Not quiet.”

Lena’s mind recalculated. “Parallel Earth then. We’ve had some experience with them.”

Natasha nodded. “I’m a spy. I used to work for a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. They were our D.E.O. Then I was a part of a team of individuals who protected the world. Things got complicated and there was fighting, and we lost. We failed, and now half of all the people on my world… they’re dead.” Natasha barely displayed any emotion. Her voice was calm. Her gaze was steady, but there was just a small twitch at the corner of her lips. That one twitch was the only indication of the pain Natasha felt, the shame that she’d been unable to protect the world.

“Nat,” Lena said as she reached out and caressed the side of her cheek, “is there anything I can do to help your world?”

Natasha leant into the touch. “I don’t know, but for now… Now… just be with me?”

Lena nodded as she took Natasha into her arms.


End file.
